This invention relates generally to improvements in a tapping device, and more particularly to an improved device that can be used with the chuck of a rotary-operated machine such as a drill press, lathe or milling machine.
The heretofore conventional types of tapping accessory allegedly adapted for use with drill presses, lathes and milling machines, were not practical because of their excessive length. It is of extreme importance that a tapper is no longer, and preferably shorter, than the drill that has been momentarily removed from the chuck because it is not desirable to readjust the position of the workpiece.